Conejo
by silver-badger
Summary: La pobre de Sakura tiene que enfrentarse a algo peor que las cartas Clow: La clase de biología.
1. Conejo

Eran casi las 10:45, Syaoran se comenzaba a preocupar. No había visto a Sakura desde que habían salido al descanso, usualmente sino comían juntos, ella almorzaba con sus amigas, pero ninguna de ellas la había visto tampoco.

"¿No creerás que se fue…? Ya sabes, por lo de la clase de biología…" sugirió Tomoyo, que se había ofrecido a ayudarle a buscarla.

"Hmmm…" Syaoran se puso una mano en la barbilla en tono pensativo.

El profesor de biología había preparado una actividad especial para aquel día en lugar de la clase regular. Los había citado en el laboratorio después del descanso. Dijo que ninguna lamina ni libro podía reemplazar a la experiencia vivida, y por eso les haría hacer una disección de un animal vivo, que se traducía como tomar un pequeño conejo vivo y matarlo para abrirlo y ver sus órganos.

Definitivamente, lo último que la pobre Sakura hubiera querido hacer.

De por sí la idea de de la disección no le agradaba mucho, pero tener que matar a un pobre conejito. No creía poder soportarlo.

Syaoran había tratado en vano de convencerla de mil maneras para que no fuera a escaparse de las clases ni nada por el estilo. Pero aparentemente no había funcionado.

Vio su reloj que ahora marcaba las 10:55. Tenía cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la clase.

"¡Sakura!" la llamó en un último intento por encontrarla. Ya casi no había alumnos, todos se habían retirado ya.

_Seguro que ya se fue a su casa…_ pensó desesperanzado.

Ya se iba a retirar resignado cuando creyó oír que alguien le llamaba. Volteó para todas partes, le pareció ver alguien detrás de uno de los arbustos.

"¿Sakura…?" preguntó acercándose al lugar, no muy seguro.

Ahí estaba ella, escondida detrás del arbusto, con una mano le hacía la seña de que guardara silencio.

"Agáchate o nos verán" dijo Sakura en voz baja antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

Se sentó junto a ella sintiéndose un poco extraño "Tienes que entrar a la clase…"

"No, no puedo" dijo ella tajantemente. Los dos hablaban en voz baja.

"Yo se que no es agradable. Pero…"

"No, de verdad no puedo" interrumpió ella "Me meteré en problemas…"

"¿Por qué dices…?" pero la pregunta de Syaoran quedo contestada al ver que una cabecita blanca se asomaba de la chaqueta que Sakura sostenía en brazos "Oh no… te robaste al conejo"

Sakura abrazó con mas fuerza al animalillo "Es que… es que fui al salón a hablar con el profesor, para ver si no había posibilidad que me disculpara de la clase… y no encontré al profesor, pero ahí estaban ya los conejos… de verdad, trate de no verlos… pero, pero este me vio… y yo lo vi" Sakura hablaba apresuradamente. Syaoran se puso una mano en la sien con mortificación "…y no podía dejar que lo mataran…" terminó de decir, suplicándole con la mirada que no se enfadara con ella.

Syaoran suspiró resignado. Aunque quisiera no podía enfadarse con ella, al fin y al cabo así era ella, y ni toda la magia del mundo podría cambiarla "Esta bien…ya pensaremos luego que excusa le diremos al profesor…"

Ella sonrió al oír aquello "Muchas gracias, Syaoran".

Él miró su reloj. Eran las 11:03. Si hubiera querido hubiera podido llegar a la clase dándose mucha prisa pero no pensaba dejar a Sakura sola en aquello. Si se metían en problemas, al menos que fuera juntos.

Sakura se había puesto a acariciar el pelaje del conejo, este lucía muy relajado en sus brazos. El animal miró a Syaoran con sus ojillos rojos y moviendo la nariz como si olfateara el aire.

El muchacho le miró también con una media sonrisa "No tienes ni idea de la que te salvaste"


	2. Pulgas

"Vamos, no te pasara nada" Sakura se acercaba lentamente a él tratando de no alterarlo "te lo prometo".

"¡Nunca!" exclamó Kero tajantemente. El enorme león retrocedía, listo para huir en cualquier momento.

"No seas cobarde, Kerberos" le dijo Syaoran, que estaba en la puerta de la habitación bloqueándole la huida.

"No me da miedo… es una cuestión de principios" dijo el león muy orgulloso "¡Es indignante, humillante, es…!".

"¡Es solo un poco de talco anti-pulgas!" exclamó Syaoran desesperado ante las exageraciones del guardián.

Kero miró con desconfianza el bote de talco que tenía Sakura en las manos.

Desde hacia un mes y medio que el guardián se había infestado de pulgas. Nunca le había sucedido aquello. Kero estaba seguro que era culpa de un pequeño conejo que había adoptado Sakura, pero ella se empeñaba en defender a su nueva mascota. El guardián estaba indignado por esto, y mas indignado aun cuando Sakura llegó de sus compras con un frasco de talco anti-pulgas para perros. Y aun cuando la comezón era en verdad insoportable, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquel método ¡Kerberos no es ningún perro domestico!

Pero Sakura no dejaría tampoco que infestara toda la casa con esos insectos. No se dio por vencida, pero con la negativa de Kero tuvo que pedir refuerzos. Con ayuda de Syaoran logró acorralarlo. Pero…

"Quédate quieto, Kero" Sakura había logrado acercarse a él. Abrió el envase y estaba lista para rociarlo, cuando Kero corrió despavorido.

"¡No quiero, no quiero!"

Syaoran lo sostuvo cuando trató de lanzarse por la puerta. Los dos forcejeaban ferozmente.

"Échale el talco mientras puedo sostenerlo" le indicó a Sakura.

"¡Si!" Ella de nuevo intentó acercarse, pero Kero golpeó el frasco del talco con la cola, causando que cayera sobre Syaoran, envolviéndolo una nube de talco blanco. Kero se dio a la huida mientras su opresor tosía sin control.

"¿Syaoran…?" se acercó Sakura algo preocupada.

"Ese--peluche gigante me las va a pagar…" dijo el muchacho enfadado sacudiéndose el talco de la ropa.

Kero corrió hasta la sala de la casa de los Kinomoto, frenéticamente buscó un escondite. Se hubiera podido ocultar fácilmente en su forma falsa, pero en esa forma la comezón era diez veces mas insoportable.

"¡No hay donde ocultarse!" exclamó Syaoran en la entrada de la sala, triunfante. Aun se le veía el pelo algo blanco.

Esta vez estaba atrapado. Kero cerró los ojos y esperó lo inevitable…

---

Algo abrupto el final. Solo para que vieran que paso con el conejo.


End file.
